110215 - New Conspirator
athanasyGerent AG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:14 -- 11:14 AG: Hellδ, hδw αre yδu fαriηg 11:14 AT: mm well 11:14 AG: yδu hαve ηδt gδtteη yδurself iη trδuble yet, hαve yδu 11:15 AT: nooot 11:15 AT: rlly 11:15 AT: why 11:15 AG: just mαkiηg sure yδu hαve ηδt tried sδmethiηg stupid 11:15 AG: becαuse everyδηe seems tδ be dδiηg thαt lαtely 11:15 AT: what would u consider "stupid" 11:16 AG: sδmethiηg where the δutcδme is 1. Yδu might die, αηd 2. where yδu cδuld eηd up beiηg the herδ 11:16 AG: but mδst likely δptiδη 1 11:17 AT: lmao well 11:17 AT: why not 3rd option empress 11:18 AG: becαuse ηδt everyδηe cαη get thαt third δptiδη 11:18 AT: tru v tru 11:18 AG: whαt I'm tryiηg tδ sαy here is αre yδu plαηηiηg αηythiηg drαstic thαt might get yδurself killed? 11:18 AT: mmmm not drastic 11:18 AT: subtle 11:18 AG: becαuse thαt is whαt I'm cαtchiηg δηtδ here 11:18 AT: v subtle 11:19 AT: tho it is going 2 stop being subtle if ppl keep asking me geez 11:19 AG: whαt dδ yδu meαη 11:19 AT: i caaant rlly say 11:19 AT: i dont trust our log security very well yet 11:20 AG: very well... I wδη't prδd the questiδη αηy further 11:20 AT: ty 11:20 AT: u kno what would help 11:20 AT: a good solid review of urself u could send me 11:20 AT: whatre ur skills eribus 11:21 AG: δh mαη 11:21 AG: this is exαctly the stuff pulled by Rαmirα 11:21 AT: i just made a face at the screen i hope ur happy 11:22 AG: I αm very hαppy iηdeed, its ηδt δfteη I cαη iηvδke such emδtiδη 11:22 AG: thαt wαs α lie by the wαy 11:22 AG: becαuse I hαve α bαd hαbbit δf mαkiηg peδple get αηgry αt me 11:22 AT: pfft 11:22 AT: im not mad 11:22 AT: at u at least 11:23 AG: well thαt is gδδd 11:23 AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ fαce the wrαth δf α highblδδd 11:23 AG: δηe is eηδugh 11:24 AG: But iη the mαtter δf skills, well... I guess I cαη sαy I αm deceηt with α fireαrm, I hαve deceηt kηδwledge δf repαiriηg αηd dismαηtliηg thiηgs. I guess I αlsδ hαve α wαy with wδrds 11:25 AG: I'm ηδt the mδst useful persδη 11:26 AT: well a way with words is certainly useful in most situations 11:26 AT: u can talk urself out of a lot of stuff 11:26 AG: heh, thαt is hδw I usuαlly αvδid my cδηflicts 11:27 AG: Fightiηg heαd δη is ηδt my strδηgest 11:28 AT: would u be surprised to learn its not mine either? 11:28 AG: Nδ, I wδuldη't be suprised 11:28 AG: ηδ δffeηse 11:29 AT: none taken 11:29 AG: but yδu dδη't seem like the "puηch this guy iη the fαce becαuse he wαlks fuηηy" kiηd δf empress 11:29 AG: sδ thαts whαt i tαke frδm it 11:30 AG: which is ηice, becαuse α diplδmαtic leαder is much better thαη α viδleηt δηe 11:30 AT: no thats dumb just because someone walks funny doesnt mean he cant be useful or have something i want 11:30 AG: It wαs just αη αηαlδgy 11:31 AG: ηδt beiηg seriδus here, just usiηg αη exαmple 11:31 AT: oh srry :x 11:32 AG: pleαse dδη't αppδligize, it wαs my fαult fδr usiηg such α bαd exαmple 11:32 AT: no its okay! thought i would just 11:32 AT: give an answer heh 11:33 AG: fαir eηδugh 11:33 AT: do u kno what moon ur on? 11:34 AG: ηδ, ηδt the slightest clue 11:34 AT: mm 11:34 AT: i wonder if libby knows 11:34 AG: αlthδugh I hδpe I αm ηδt δη thαt purple mδδη 11:34 AT: lmao yea i bet a lot of us dont 11:34 AG: bαd thiηgs αre hαppeηiηg there 11:34 AT: u r tellin me 11:35 AG: is αηy δther ηαsty busiηess develδpiηg there? 11:35 AG: I hαve beeη δut δf the lδδp lαtely, sδ my kηδwledge δf eveηts is very vαgue 11:35 AT: other than my matesprite being kidnapped? 11:36 AT: not rlly 11:36 AG: whαt? 11:36 AT: im not sure how the moons work yet i plan on asking tho 11:36 AG: whαt dδ yδu meαη, kidηαpped? 11:37 AG: whαt hαs beeη gδiηg δη? 11:37 AT: oh r u not up to speed? 11:37 AG: I guess ηδt! 11:38 AT: shes kidnapped nyarla's dreamself and cut off his horns 11:38 AT: and is waiting for him to die here so he can wake up there and "be all hers" 11:38 AT: :) 11:38 AG: dreαmself? Whαt is thαt 11:38 AT: its something that ive started calling ourselves on the moons 11:38 AT: since we wake up there when were asleep! 11:38 AT: hes on the purple one 11:39 AG: Thαts... Thαts pretty twisted thαt Scαrlet is dδiηg thαt 11:39 AT: mm 11:39 AG: αt leαst I cαη αssume its her dδiηg 11:39 AT: yes 11:39 AT: hence the im not mad at least not at u earlier 11:40 AG: I thδught she wαs the lesser δf the prδblems fαciηg us 11:40 AG: fuck, she's mδre demeηted theη I cδuld hαve thδught 11:41 AT: yes 11:41 AT: so if ur on derse i might need u 11:41 AT: but anything i mention about derse should be kept between us 11:42 AT: if u start hearing about me being the empress that gave up just roll with it 11:42 AG: derse... thαt is the purple δηe, right? 11:42 AG: δkαy 11:42 AT: yes thats the purple one 11:43 AG: But yes, if I dδ eηd up δη thαt dreαdful mδδη, yδu will defiηitely be my first cδηtαct 11:44 AT: perfect :D try not to piss off anyone named vigil if u r 11:44 AT: and as far as he knows we're on scarlet's side 11:44 AG: gδt it 11:44 AG: sδuηds like α plαη 11:44 AT: excellent :) 11:45 AT: indeed! 11:45 AG: I lδδk fδrwαrd tδ see sδme δf these plαηs iη mδtiδη 11:45 AG: αηythiηg thαt cαη curb us αη αdvαηtαge 11:46 AT: it may take a while tbh 11:46 AT: everything subtle takes a while 11:47 AG: yes, but it will hδpefully be useful 11:47 AT: it should be 11:47 AT: it should get nyarla back at least tho 11:47 AT: uh for a while yea 11:47 AG: heh 11:48 AG: well, it hαs beeη ηice speαkiηg with yδu 11:48 AT: same eribus 11:48 AT: ill update u when i can 11:48 AG: δkαy 11:48 AG: stαy sαfe 11:49 AT: same 2 u 11:49 AT: ttyl! -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:49 -- Category:Eribus Category:Aaisha